


All in

by Arwen_Evenstar



Series: The Bells of Tatooine [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen_Evenstar/pseuds/Arwen_Evenstar
Summary: “KRIFF!"Rey startled and closed her eyes, a small moan escaping her lips."Just move a little bit, just a little bit!", Ben beckoned her."No, its...its to thick. It doesn't fit, forget it."Ben shifted his position, annoyed with the progress. "Comme on! Damn it!", disheartenment palpable in his voice. There was a moment of hesitation and then his voice turned full, outright menacing "Maybe if I shove it in..."."NO! I have to take it out."And so it begins another episode of "Bells of Tatooine" :)





	All in

**Author's Note:**

> This episode of BoT was inspired by this week's drabble competition of Reylo Fic Recs. The propmt was a NSFW fanart by the lovely Ila Fox aka Hotside. You can find more of her art on the link: https://hotside.tumblr.com
> 
> Another source of inspiration - as you can see by the title - was the song "All in" by The Fjords. I encourage you to listen to it, it is a very sexy song (in my view): https://open.spotify.com/track/1J1jsZj2yKEDcMRoeniP4v
> 
> As always, I hope to hear your comments (I cannot stress enough how this keeps us going) and, perhaps, check out the previous episodes of BoT! Do point out any inconsistencies or things that bother you. Sometimes it is nice to have an outside perspective. Thank you for being there!

“KRIFF!"

Rey startled and closed her eyes, a small moan escaping her lips.

"Just move a little bit, just a little bit!", Ben beckoned her.

"No, its...its to thick. It doesn't fit, forget it."

Ben shifted his position, annoyed with the progress. "Comme on! Damn it!", disheartenment palpable in his voice. There was a moment of hesitation and then his voice turned full, outright menacing "Maybe if I shove it in...".

"NO! I have to take it out."

Ben grumbled, frustrated with the whole situation. They had been careful. First he got the protection out. Then he had taken a peak, checking the slit and inserting his finger, to make sure it was wide enough. Then, he had spread himself on the floor while she came in from the top, stretching as far as she could.

"No, I refuse to give up. AGAIN!" he shouted from bellow, getting ready.

"Kriff, you are a stubborn son of a..."

"Hei, call my mother what you like but leave me out of it."

Rey snorted, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She was drenched and so was he. She looked at him and saw him moist two of his fingers and then promptly inserting them into the slit once more. She widened her eyes, shocked.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"It will help, trust me, I have done this before."

She frowned, obviously disturbed by that move. It was both disgusting and unsanitary.

"Fingers, don't fail me now" she heard him mumble, and immediately a giggle escaped her lips. After a few moments, he raised his head.

"Ready? Go ahead."

Rey lowered herself, stretching as much as she could.

"Almost! Almost! I see it, almost all in..." he grunted, with the effort. Rey clenched her teeth, feeling it clicking into place. A huge relief flooded her, the muscles no longer tense and quivering with the effort. Ben shouted from below, obviously happy.

"YES! OH YES! We did it!"

He inserted a finger through the slit, feeling the contours of the motherboard completely aligned with the main navigation system slot. He looked for the switch that would lock everything into place and pressed it. Immediately the light of the navigation board turned on and Rey could hear the chimes and bips of the computer rebooting.

She raised out from the crouching position she had been stuck for the past 30 minutes or so. The only way to reach that particular spot of the main computer was to have someone from above inserting the board and someone from the opposite end, below the ship, to pull the board into place and secure it.

The problem was that the board had been an adaptation from a salvaged circuit that Rey had acquired and modified. It had been slightly wider than the original, hence the problems they had faced. But now, it was done and it was running.

Ben shut the protection over the exposed circuits and Rey could hear the sound of the screwdriver. Finally, he got out from below the ship and came around, climbing the ladder and peeking into the open cockpit.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" his voice a soft purr. Rey thought that incredibly sexy and sniggered, after throwing him the dirty rag she was cleaning her hands on. He winced, catching it when it bounced off his chest. She moved over the dashboard, checking the holoboard for the information about the navigation system.

"The adjustments I made worked like a charm. I was beginning to think that I would lose this one." she said, her back turned to him.

"There is yet to be something that you cannot fix" he replied. Rey stopped at the remark, the smile fading slightly from her lips. He noticed the small hesitation and frowned. She punched a few commands, wanting that moment to escape unnoticed. Finally, she turned around to face him.

"All done!" the tone coming out a bit more cheerful than she intended. She waited for him to climb down before climbing herself, admiring how that mountain of a man moved so effortlessly, no matter what the situation. She had seen him beaten up, drunk, dashing across a dance floor and avoiding laser fire; and there hadn't been one time that he showed any kind of clumsiness. He was elegant in its brute force.

When on the ground, she went around the ship to check the pad protection. Everything was secured.

"Are you double checking my work?" he asked, annoyed.

"I take pride in every job that goes out of my shop. I double and triple check if I want to."

He snorted. "Fine.”

She ran her fingers over the padding, checking for the ribits and then turned. He was already moving to the workstation, to put away the gear. Rey sighed. It had been a while since the Lights Festival, but all was a bit blurry. She remembered the dancing - and a slight blush crept up to her face - how it had felt, his hands running down her back. How warm it had felt.

But then, the shouts, the laser shots, the commotion, the escape. The last thing she remembered was the lights ripping across the black sky, the crackle of the fire in front of her and Ben speaking in that low, hypnotic tone of his, drifting her into sleep. She had barely catched the words "Don't give up" before everything went dark.

Ben had been quiet since then. His outings had become more sparse. The drinking as well. Their comings and goings inside the emporium and in the garage had become so insync it was uncanny. Everything flowed, almost in auto-pilot to a point where Rey actually considered that Ben could read her every thought and vice versa. She would pass him a tool before he even requested it.  

Sometimes, she would catch him glancing to his long distance com tablet, his fingers over the commands that could summon an entire armada to escort him home. To his mother, the princess, the head Senator of the Republic, his General. “She has too much on her plate to care about me” he would say, when she caught him. He had sounded hurtful and Rey did not pressed it further. He still kept things hidden from her - as she from him.

But Rey felt a pang inside her chest, thinking about the possibility of him, leaving. Part of her - the part that wanted to fix him and keep him close - wanted nothing more than to fight this. While the other - the practical one, the one that couldn’t leave Tatooine - would be thankful for him leaving, so she could resume her life, waiting for someone to come back for her. And then everything would fall into place, everything about her would be explained.

She blushed - well, he couldn’t hear her every thought. Otherwise, he would have known that in the dead of night she would dream of him; his body twined with hers, his hands sliding down her body, to nestle between her thighs, until her whole self would vibrate and sing in ecstasy.

She caught him sniffing himself and making a face. Not something that one would expect seeing from a prince, right? She chuckled and he turned around, blushing slightly.

“I think I need a shower. I was sweating like a Bantha under that ship.”

Rey looked around the garage, taking a mental note of what was still work in process. She looked at the clock on the back wall - it was almost supper time. She chewed the inside of her cheek and clenched her hands.

“How about dinner tonight?”

It was Ben’s time to freeze. His heart leapt.

Since the Festival he had made a conscious effort to avoid trouble at Maz’s request. _“You should hang low, Solo. In case Jabba’s goons start putting two and two together. Don’t want miss Rey getting hurt”_ , she had said when caughting him off guard at the saloon once. Afterwards he was quick in dispatching Poe and Rose back to their stations, despite his friend’s protests.

He took the opportunity to really make an effort and repay Rey for all the care she had taken by allowing him to stay and work for her. Also, for all the patience she had showed him when he returned battered and bruised from picking up fights or when he returned drunk on the verge of being unconscious. She knew he was hurting, but still did not pressed him into talking. He was thankful for it.

 _The hum of that lightsaber still echoed in his mind._ He could feel it, in his palm, vibrating. He felt complete and centered with it, and his usual mess without it. Sometimes he thought of calling on his uncle, to ask him why was he feeling like that. It was all the questions he wouldn’t have asked when he was at the Academy. His fingers would trace over the call button, and then he would give up, remembering their fight and the words filled with hurt and resentment, towards his father, his mother and him.

He swallowed, thinking about Rey’s lightsaber, about her. She conveyed the same feeling and more. Just thinking about her body pressed against his when they danced, how she had felt under him, how his soul settled with the weight of her head on his shoulder. He wondered how long would he hold this game? How long would he wait for her to give the first step?

He stopped cleaning the workbench and turned around, leaning his back against the table and crossing his arms tightly against his chest. He knew he had an affect on her and he would tease continuously.

“Is this a date?” he ventured, a smile creeping up the corners of his eyes.

She blushed slightly, confirming his thoughts.”It’s dinner, Solo.”

“Ok. Can I interest you in some Corellian whisky afterwards?” Rey made a face, remembering the headache she had after the Festival because of the drink. “I guess not”, he said laughing.

“I’ll go upstairs and have a shower - I think we both smell like Banthas.”

She started going up the stairs when she stopped and turned around. He was back at storing away the tools.

“Thank you.”

He turned around. “For what?”

“For...not letting me give up” she said, thinking about the fragments of his words next to the fire. His face closed, serious, a fire igniting behind his dark eyes piercing her very soul. She could see his muscles tense, that slight tremor of the body, getting ready to drop everything and run to her. ”Not giving up on the ship, I mean”, she blurted. And just like that the hot air escaped, the tension relieved. He smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

With a nod, she climbed the stairs a bit too quickly, feeling the sweat pouring down her back and that slickness settling between her legs. She closed the door of her bedroom behind her and gasped, rubbing her neck. Maybe dinner was a bad idea? She went to the closet and opened it. A flash of green hit her eyes and just like that she remembered his hands over her, caressing her. She touched the fabric, smooth and cool, a shiver running through her back.

Rey sighed and closed the door. “Just dinner” she repeated to herself, trying to push the thought away. He would leave, he would. And she would forget. Wouldn’t she? A tiny shot of panic hit her in the chest and her hand reached, massaging it.

She shook her head and went into the shower, grabbing her towel and beginning to pull her shirt. When she glanced at the small rack, she noticed she was out of soap. She rummaged in the lower cabinet - there was always a spare there. Nothing.

“Damn. Maybe there is some in the storeroom downstairs.”

She went down into the garage and entered the small office that also served as temporary bedroom for Ben. The air was heavy with his scent and she glanced at his bed, settled inside a niche in the back. It was neatly done, something that had also changed in the last few weeks. Everything was arranged in meticulous order - his change of clothes, his books, the blaster, a stack of sabacc cards and a pair of golden dice. Finally, she went to the small desk and opened the drawer, removing the cardkey that would open the storage room.

She went to the back of the garage, towards the area in the corner where they washed the speeders. It was surrounded by black panels and special lights, to help find the tough spots and help with the drying - a trick she had acquired during her time with other patrons. The storage was a small room just on the opposite side. She moved the key over the lock pad and it opened smoothly. Immediately the odor of soap, washing fluid, oil and wood hitting her in full. She entered inside and the door shut behind her, the light coming in through the porthole.

“Now Rey, where is it?” she whispered to herself, pushing the parcels and jars around until finally she spotted a bar of purple soap on the top shelve. She scowled - at that height, it could only have been Ben. She looked for the small bench to climb and reach for the soap.

“Got it!” she said triumphantly, sniffing the lavender scent and wondering if the fragrance would stay on her skin. That was when she heard water being turned on and her eyes opened wide.

She could see Ben’s shadow passing by the porthole outside. He was humming a tune. Off course, he was going to take a shower and that meant using the washing station. Quickly and quietly, Rey climbed down the small steps and went towards the door; he had just started so she was hoping to have a quick getaway, a few babled words and excuses and then escape upstairs. She reached for the door and exhaled, looking through the porthole making sure where he was before punching the lock.

Her finger froze in place. Her mouth parted, her eyes as big as saucers. She felt her cheeks flaring up. Ben Solo was stark naked.    

Rey yelped and just moved to the side of the door, immediately putting her hand over her mouth. He stopped humming and shut the water.

“Anyone there?” he called. Rey heard his footsteps nearing the storage room, and saw the dim shadow of his projected across from her, over the shelves she had just rummaged over. She could hear him trying to open the door, unsuccessfully. “Secured” she heard him mumbling until he finally went away and turned on the shower once more.

She tried to calm herself, breathe normally, lower her heart rate as much as possible. She was trying to come to grips with what she had just seen. It was far beyond anything she had dreamed yet. Yes, she had seen him without his shirt, torn and ragged, scrapes and all. She knew how massive he was. But this was a completely different thing. This was intimate. Real.

A thought crossed over her mind and she almost couldn’t suppress a snigger. He was humming again and gurgling water. Rey steadied herself “ _No, I won’t look. I will respect his privacy. He will finish, leave and then I will go_ ” she thought.

A heat began to eat away at her righteousness. It started at the apex of her thighs, and climbed over her belly, her breasts, her neck and her ears. She felt her nipples harden and a moist settle between her legs. The imprint of his outline was too fresh in her memory. And she discovered that she wanted more.

_Just one look. Just one._

Slowly, she moved to the other side of the door and slid up the wall, making sure she would stay in the shadows but able to see him through the porthole. As her eyes fell upon him, it was as if she could not command her body. Her hand came to rest over her lower lip, gently caressing it as her gaze trailed the contours of his back, the muscles taught and weary from the work, over his buttocks, down his thick thighs and calves, still trembling in spasms as they flexed.

She could feel her eyes flutter and twitch, unable to blink, lest that image would fade like in one of her dreams. She was not a stranger to the naked form. It wasn’t something she pondered a lot on; but she admired the dancers in the square, the agility of echani practitioners and the strength of miners. But Ben’s body was a thing of beauty made all the more hypnotic with the water glistening over it, his ivory skin shining clean of bruises, dirt and oil.

He was finishing wetting his hair, and was brushing the soap in his hand, making enough foam that he promptly scattered through his body, brushing vigorously. Rey watched as the foam went slowly down his back and washing away into the drain and onwards to the recycling deposit bellow. She imagined tracing that foam with her fingers and it was as if _she could feel it_ , the skin slick under her palm.

Ben stopped and his head cocked to the left. Rey gasped and looked at her hand. _Could it be? Could he had felt it? Impossible!_  She stood still like a statue, observing his indecision. He looked as if suspecting something but not stressed or angry. She saw him look down to his own hands and then he turned around.

Something caught in her throat and she recognized it immediately - a moan. Trapped. Heavy with lust and desire, as he allowed her to see him in full. The sheer breadth of his chest, the chizeled lines contouring his torso, the creases leading into his sex. Her eyes widened seeing him unashamed, flaunting the promise of its full hardness.

_Is he smiling?_

He was, in fact, smiling. He washed his hair with the soap, scrubbing it vigorously, and then rinsed it, raising his face to the stream and closing his eyes. His hands trailed his body, looking for any hint of foam left. His fingers went through the bumps, the crevices and over his manhood. And now there was a term of comparison.

That thought was like a lightning striking her mind, pouring some clarity into an almost incoherent train of thought that was by now almost ungoverned. Rey noticed then that her shirt had opened and her breasts were almost exposed. Her left hand was nestled tightly between her legs, her middle finger teasing among her folds, already dripping wet. The water was shut off and she startled, sliding quickly onto the floor, her breath short.

She covered her mouth, finding that she could not stop. It was too agonizing by now. It would leave her restless and maybe even dangerously close to do something she might later regret. Her fingers moved skilfully inside of her, a knowledge born out of self discovery and of a natural response to the changes of her body. She closed her eyes, imagining how it would be to have his hands over her, tracing _her_ calves, _her_ thighs, _her_ buttocks. She imagined him moistening his fingers, just like he had done earlier, that fire burning behind his eyes. Spreading her legs, pushing them around his waist and claiming her to his own.

It was almost like she could, indeed, _feel him_ inside her. His breath whispering into her ear.

 _Mine!_       

She cried a soundless cry of ecstasy, a tear escaping her eye and rolling down her face. She slowly came down onto the floor, curling herself into a ball, scrunching her eyes. And she felt ashamed of her weakness, of not being able to let go and accept his hand, no matter how short lived it would be.

 _And why not?_    

Yes, why not? What was she afraid of? Of having her heart broken? Of him leaving? What difference would it make, one more person leaving?

She wiped the tear away and composed herself first. _Go ahead Rey, say what you want, be tough, show tough. You know that’s a lie. You will break down. You will heal and then you will move on. Like you always do_.

She got up, picked up the soap that had fallen onto the floor and proceeded to peak through the porthole. He was nowhere in sight, the lights turned off. She reached for the lock and the door opened without making too much noise. Slowly and silently, she slid over the wall and peaked around it, seeing light coming out of the office’s door. He was still humming.

Carefully, she rounded the corner and quickly made to the stairs, hoping that he wouldn’t listen. She only stopped when she closed the door of her room behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. She bit her lip, eyeing the closet.

 

Sometime later, Ben Solo emerged from the office feeling clean as if a weight had moved off his shoulders. He was sporting his traditional black pants, but he had kept it casual this time - a white long-sleeved shirt and a vest. The high boots completed the ensemble. A perfect number for grabbing a quick dinner.

He smiled as he heard Rey bustling about in her room upstairs and then his smile faded and his mind drifted to the shower, earlier. He could have sworn that he _felt_ her near him, like it had happened so many times in his dreams. Those nights were the hardest one for him, always treading on the verge of climbing those steps and barging through her room, taking her in a rampage of passion. The urge was so that the only way to reign his fire was the take matters into his own hands. He remembered the longing, afterwards, to be touched.

But he would never do that to her. That could have been him, once, and he was trying, hard, not to be _that_ person. No. He would wait for her to make the step. He would wait for her to decide. He would wait. He was stubborn like that.

He heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Finally! I am starving. Can we go to the cantina? I need to have a…”

He stopped on his tracks, speechless. She was wearing the green dress and his heart was ready to pounce off his mouth. He felt a tightness in his groin and swallowed.

She had adapted the dress, off course, being the only dress she had. She was wearing a pair of her best pants and she was wearing a black shawl that , although hiding her assets made her even more irresistible, to his eyes.

“Stop gawking! It's not a date” she replied, trying to hide her embarrassment.

“If I knew you would be this happy with fixing the ship I would have done it sooner”, he finished.

He raised his hand to her and she looked at it. He frowned, seeing her cheeks turning red and her agitation. Finally, she held his hand and he pulled, making way for her to pass by him and move towards the door.

“So, the cantina, are you in?”

“Sure!” she replied, twirling and looking at him over her shoulder “I am all in.”


End file.
